New Challenger
Warrior of the Video Game Zodiac Code name: Player 1 Name: Cain Sabēji-Saunderson Civilian Alias: Shadoubīsuto Age: Race: Current occupation: Current place of work: Eyes: Ember Orange Hair: Gray Height: 5'3 Weight: Chinese Zodiac: Greek Zodiac: Personal History The second prototype for Project Horsemen, a secret government program that was developed in attempt to make a Super Soldier that could past beyond the barriers of mankind. Unit X0469B, was labeled Cain after the Biblical character who was the son of Adam and Eve. Project Horsemen was an attempt to create a creature that could combat Angel and/or Demon forces. Yet instead of being the only successful product of the project, he was part of a set of twins. Originally their creators believed they had lucked out on two successful products. Yet only one showed immediate combat potential and that one wasn't Cain. Unit X0469A code named Abel was born with the natural ability to control originally was perceived to be mere pressure. Yet as he grew it showed he had power over gravity itself making him an ideal weapon originally. As for Cain he showed no extra skills other than having a bottomless pit for a stomach. Immediately after running a few test the concluded there was nothing unique about Cain and decided that the two should be separated before a conflict between the two arouse. Unknown to them that meanwhile a spy had been in their mitts the entire time and one night believing the twins to be in danger attempted to flee with them. Sadly she was only able to get one and that one was Abel. It seems from there Abel, who later was renamed Zigmond was a able to live a life surrounded by love, warmth, and freedom after being snatched away. Zigmond never knew Cain was restricted to living in a cage upon the lost of their favorite specimen. The scientist has no clue that early one that Cain and Zigmond had a bond that could not be easily separated by distance. Yet to their eyes an infant who showed no potential but was too much of a genetic anomaly to allow to be set free was too much of risk. There was no way they could just pawn off their failure, so they decided to dispose of it the only way they knew how. That was to throw him into an underground combat testing ground simply known as 'The Arena'. It was there the infant with only a bottle to sedate him drank hungrily as some of their other failures were rolled in. Creatures too genetically flawed to release into the wild but valuable as test subjects for a products combat capabilities. What they didn't expect when Cain was forced to justify his existence the arena was that the infant was not defenseless. Where they expected to sweet up the remains of an infant what they saw was a toddler soaked in blood that was not his own as he was face first in the neck of much larger creature. Having produced teeth after only a few weeks was one thing but to be eating raw flesh was born. That time of course was when they learned about his special ability, the compensation he drew compared to his twin. Born originally with only the ability to eat any form of living creature and temporarily adopt certain physical traits. Due to curtain circumstances he is now able to eat inorganic material and gain traits depending on how item was used and favored by the user. Only now after several wild and violent circumstances Cain has been reunited with his brother thanks to Johnny Black. Weapon Selection 01 Sonic Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else, living his life according to his own rules, rather than the standards of those around him, and enjoys nothing more than traveling across the endless boundaries of the world while searching for new adventure. Weapon form: Sonic sneakers; The sneakers will slip on to the armor form's feet which whill bestow powers and abilities of the blue quilled Hedgehog. Sonic modern and classic designs.png two sonics.gif blue blur.gif super sonic.gif 02 Grimlock Grimlock is more than ready to disobey orders if he thinks the ends will justify the means. His one obvious redeeming feature is his attachment to his team. Weapon form: Cybertronian exskeleton that will transform into the weapons and certain body parts of The Lightning Strike Coalition AKA the DIno-bots Grimlock FOC.png tumblr_nc69rrOMJ51qmi47qo1_500.gif tumblr_nc7i0jCdXv1qirsuqo1_250.gif tumblr_nc7i0jCdXv1qirsuqo2_250.gif tumblr_ml4iq7ilJg1r0shcco4_250.gif tumblr_ml4iq7ilJg1r0shcco5_250.gif tumblr_ml4iq7ilJg1r0shcco6_250.gif tumblr_ml4iq7ilJg1r0shcco7_250.gif tumblr_mr389jxrYj1rz39gwo3_500.jpg 03 Rachet Ratchet is a street-wise, wrench-swinging guy who always liked to get into an adventure without really thinking about the risks or odds. He made many sarcastic comments or jokes and sometimes doesn't take things personally, but over the series of the games, Ratchet has matured and become more serious. He enjoyed swinging down Zip-lines and using his Swingshot. Weapon form: Praetorian OmniWrench and Clank rachet2.gif Concept art - Alister Azimuth.jpg clank2.gif 04 Megaman "I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero. I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!" Weapon form: Mega Buster style change Cross-Over.600.1491993.jpg megaman appears.gif buster.gif arming.gif epic wall.gif 05 Viewtiful Joe "Viewtiful? Hmm... well yeah, that works... I'm Joe! Viewtiful Joe!" Weapon form: Viewtiful helmet, gloves, and boots View.jpeg tumblr_msgbex3KUs1sc6v26o1_400.gif|Henshin a Go-Go Baby! tumblr_msgbex3KUs1sc6v26o2_400.gif|I am.... tumblr_msgbex3KUs1sc6v26o3_400.gif|VIEWTIFUL JOE!! 06 Eddie Riggs “A good roadie knows his whole job is to make someone else look good, keep someone else safe, help someone else do what they were put here to do. A good roadie stays out of the spotlight. If he's doing his job right, you don't even know he's there. Once in a while he might step on stage just to fix a problem, to set something right. But then before you even realize he was there or what he did, he's gone.” Weapon form: Clementine Love Giver Strings, Blade of Ormagöden, and The Duece (Druid Plow) Eddie-demon.jpg Tenacious D Guitar.jpg|This is the tribute to the Greatest Song in the world Love_Giver.jpeg|We are the 'D' 250px-Ormagoden Axe.jpg 07 Beyond the Grave Grave is an extremely silent person, even more so then when he was human. He proves to still be his kind self to his friends Weapon form: Cerberus Left Head and Right Head (Magnums) Death Hauler (Coffin) Gungrave Overdose 0.jpg Gungrave cerberus by mavko-d34aoao.jpg tumblr_m5nkbziSI21rtitvxo1_400.gif 08 Jak A emotional storm is the best way to summerize Jak during his journy. He has ben Kind, vengeful, and enlightened through out his life. Jaku.jpg 7xchyA.gif Light and Dark Jak wallpaper by PyrokryMary.jpg dark-jak-ii-o.gif Weapon form: Wings of light and claws of darkness 09 Asura Asura is a hot-tempered and stubborn demi-god by nature and is known for charging head on at the enemy without a second thought. A powerful combatant, Asura displays both a strong will and an absence of fear in less-than-positive situations and will fight his adversaries relentlessly until he is victorious. Due to his stubborn nature, Asura rarely accepts the aid of others and prefers to get out of messes on his own. However, despite all this Asura is a good-hearted warrior with a strong moral code and gets angered when he sees an act that goes against his morals: Weapon form: Asura's arms and Mantra tumblr_mklxz63dBN1qjs1ago1_500.gif|Vajra six arms.jpg|Six Arms Berserker.jpg|Berserker Wrath.jpg|Wrath Mantra.png|Mantra Ractor.png|Reactor The Destructor.png|The Destructor 10 Milliardo Peacecraft Renowned for his amazing skills in combat, his exploits earned him the title "Lightning Count" Weapon form: OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon 11 Link "But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light." Weapon form: Master sword and Hylian Shield 12 Mario Mario has proven himself to be an excellent fighter, all-around sports player, and party lover Weapon form: Mario's Hat and gloves. 13 Nero When this is accessed host's body is coiled up in the raw energies of souls to completely covering their flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'9" standing clad in armor that reflects the form of the young Nephilim Demon Slayer, Nero. Like the black cat the host only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with currents of the opposing energies coiled around like bag full of snakes. As their fail safe these energies will consume the host allowing the warrior spirit of the Yamato whose rage will not allow him to tell the difference btween friend from foe as it sought out to complete his mission. Unless the host is able to conquer this trail, the host will be struck down by the Soki, the Oni God of Darknesss and thus focing the Video Game Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Main weapon: Like all Zodiac warriors the host has a weapon on their person at all times but unlike the others their weapon is their link to the others in their possesion. For when the host transforms the sword known as Red Queen on their right side to be use by their left hand. After pressing a symbol on his power glove gauntlet's menu and the swinging Red Queen the host will be able to cut open a small portal which their second main weapon, the Devil Bring can snatch the summoned weapon. Nephlilim power Consumption Absorption AKA You are what you eat: This ability allows the host in his 'human/civilian form' the ability to consume just about anything. In early years this allows the host to simply adopt abiltiies of organisms with 12 hours of it's death. For example consuming a cobra even after being bitten by it allows the host to become immune to the venom. Along with the ability to naturally produce 'poison' as he sees fit. Howevern these adopted abilties only lasted until the material was disgested and wasted. However depending on what he eats and as he grows older this power will evolve. Currently he is able to eat inorganic material and actually keep said abilties for more than the digestive cycle. When he eats inorganic material he gains skills pertaining to his usage and connection to the item consumed. 005.jpg|Absorption 1 006.jpg|Absorption 2 016.png 017.png 010e.png 004.png 005.png Key notes: 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of her Zodiac can go in and out of the doors she summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through The Soki or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon is removed from their hand the host can summon it back to their hand. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Category:Original Zodiac Category:People powered Category:Nephilim